


Great morning in the neighborhood

by capsiclemycaptain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fanart, M/M, Shrunkyclunks, coffeeshop!au, shrunkyclunksbigbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsiclemycaptain/pseuds/capsiclemycaptain
Summary: I'll post a link to the fic asap, btw I'm also on tumblr @brooklyn-bisexual





	Great morning in the neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impatricia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impatricia/gifts).



                                       

Bucky is a tired college student, Steve is annoyed by someone constantly yawning into his coffee.

  
Inspired by the fic 'What Can I... *Yawn*...Get You?'

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post a link to the fic asap, btw I'm also on tumblr @brooklyn-bisexual


End file.
